Thomas' Anthem
Thomas' Anthem oder auch Thomas, We Love You ist der allererste Song und der einzige der dritten Staffel. Das Lied ist für Thomas geschrieben und basiert auch auf seinem Instrumental Thema. Der Song wurde für die vierte Staffel unter dem Titel 'Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale '''veröffentlicht. Eine Animierte Version wurde für die Thomas' YouTube World Tour kreeirt. Text : It's Thomas the Tank Engine. : Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! : Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg : Chuff, chuff, chuff. : He rides along the way. : And when you hear that whistle, : It can only be one train. : Our favourite little engine, : Thomas is his name! : Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, Pfeife : All of his friends will be coming along. : Thomas, we love you. : He's a really useful engine : With his heart that's big and strong. : He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard : Helping everyone. : Thomas, he has lots of friends : And you can be one too. : Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along : Thomas, we love you. : Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, Pfeife : All of his friends will be coming along. : Thomas, we love you. : There's Gordon, and Henry, : Edward, James, and Toby, : Annie and Clarabel, : And don't forget Percy! : Terence and Bertie, : Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. : Lots more friends for you. : He's always up to mischief, : That cheeky little train. : He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, : He's always playing games. : The Fat Controller scolds him, : But loves him just the same. : Our favourite little engine, : Thomas is his name! : Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, Pfeife : All of his friends will be coming along. : Thomas we love you, : Thomas we love you, : Thomas, : We love you! Charaktere Staffel 3 Version: * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Diesel * Mavis * Annie und Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jem Cole * Jeremiah Jobling * Mrs. Kyndley * Der Pfarrer von Wellsworth * Daisy (''erwähnt) Staffel 4 Version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill und Ben * Stepney * Diesel * Daisy * Der Diesel/Klasse 40 * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duke * Rusty * Annie und Clarabel * Terence * Bertie * Trevor * George * Harold * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Jem Cole Animierte Version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Emily * Connor * Annie und Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Kevin * Sir Topham Hatt * Sir Robert Norrambie * Farmer McColl * Der Lehrer * Der Junge mit den blonden Haaren * Der große Komponist * Diesel (erwähnt) * Daisy (erwähnt) * Terence (erwähnt) Song en:Thomas' Anthem es:El Himno de Thomas pl:Hymn Tomka ja:きかんしゃトーマスのテーマ Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Keine deutsche Veröffentlichung